A review of the prior art found in a search for subject matter related to the present invention revealed no cableless power lift assemblies or other cableless powered apparatus for raising and lowering the roof structure of a pop-up camper of the type having a collapsible soft or flexible wall. The search included a review of the following patents; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,520; 4,969,793; 5,769,485; 6,086,134 and 6,325,447. In addition, the search revealed no pop-up campers having an air conditioner mounted in the pop-up camper's roof or powered lift systems for a pop-up camper having the capability of raising and lowering the camper's pop-up roof with any type of a significant load mounted or stored on the roof.